Rest In Pieces
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Based when Jenna dies. It shows Elena's thoughts on the funeral, before, and after. Three chapters only unless I get good reviews:
1. Jeremy & Elena

**After Jenna's funeral a chill ran down Elena's spine. She passed the hallway mirror, and found her reflection; it looked like her, but it wasn't her. She was gone, Jenna was gone, and even she lost herself. The image and her screaming thoughts replayed like a home video.**

_**As Klaus snapped and threw Jenna off of Greta. He violently shoved the stake into her heart. Elena's heart stopped, breath quickened, and darkness took over, just like the empty pit of darkness she felt when her parent's died. She dug her way out of the hole and for a minute life made sense again, even though a ravenous vampire was after her. But everything she rebuilt came crumbling back down. Her mask of panic was replaced by sadness and heart-clenching fear, and a loud sob escaped her mouth. It took everything Elena had not to use all of her useless human strength to try and rip Klaus apart. Right now Elena didn't care one bit if her life was ended tonight, because Klaus took away one of the people she vowed to protect. Elena wished that all of her good scenario's were probable, but that would be impossible because Jenna was the star of all of them. **_

_**Then Klaus removed the fire that was a force field around her, he motioned for her to come. Elena stepped over Stefan, and walked toward's Klaus and Greta, who digustingly looked pleased with thier work on Stefan and Jenna. Elena glared underneath the hair that was falling into her face. He gently brushed his hand across her cheek, lifting her chin so she was staring at him.**_

_**''Are you ready, my dear?'' He questioned, a smooth and arrogant tone to his charming voice. It was evident in his voice that no answer was required. But Elena told him the one thing that she had been thinking ever since she found out that he had Jenna, and once had Caroline and Tyler. **_

_**She looked into his coal black eyes, as if staring into a snake or the devil's eyes. ''Go to hell.'' She spat, in the harshest tone she could manage. Then he snapped and bit into her neck, she felt a pinch at first but then she let herself go. 'Do not give him any more satifaction, Elena.' A voice inside her head thought. The grimace on her face faded away into a simple look of tiredsome.**_

_**Then she faded into blackness and felt herself hit the ground. ''Elena!'' She heard somewhere off into the distance. **_

**Elena broke out of her reverie, and turned to find Jeremy behind her. She cleared her throat and dryed her eyes. ''Hey Jer,'' She said. He nodded slightly. 'This has to be diffcult for Jeremy. He's lost so many people.' She noticed the blank look in his eyes. She walked closer to him.**

**''We have to be strong, Jer. For everyone, for Alaric.'' Elena said. Her pride getting in the way of her heart and true feelings. **

**''Yeah,'' He said. No emotion in his voice. Elena put her hand's on Jeremy's shoulder's. **

**''Jer, we have to be strong. Jenna wouldn't want us crying over her. We have to.'' Elena said, already breaking down, she sank to her knees on the hardwood floor, Jeremy bent down to sit beside her. **

**''It's OK,'' He mumured as he soothingly rubbed her hair. Elena pulled away to look at her brother. **

**''What are we going to do, Jer? We have no one left. No one to take care of us.'' Elena said. **

**Jeremy sighed. ''Elena, I don't want you to run off and try to kill yourself anymore. I can't lose you either. Your the only family I have left.'' Jeremy said. Elena felt more mousiture come to her eyeballs, she hugged Jeremy tighter. **

**''I'm scared,'' Elena admitted. **

**Jeremy sighed. ''Me too,'' He said quietly. **

**Elena sighed. ''We can get thruh this together, Jer.'' Elena said.**

**Jeremy slightly smiled. ''I know we can,'' As he held Elena tighter.**

**XxX**

**~In Memory of the lovely character Jenna Sommers~**


	2. Single Rose

_''In death comes life.''_

XxX

Elena found herself at Jenna's tombstone, placing a red rose on each of her family members tombstones. She started with Jenna, Mom, Dad, Isobel, and then John's. _Why do bad things always come to me and Jeremy?_ She thought. She turned to face each of her friends, the looks on thier face, stated that they felt bad, felt sorry for her. And some-like Alaric's and Jeremy's expressions were mixed of hatred-hatred towards Klaus, and sadness because they lost a loved one. Jenna could have had an amazing life with Alaric, no worries, nothing. But that wouldn't have worked, because either way it would have been diffucult, even if Jenna knew about vampires again and she loved it, it still would have had complications. Hell, Elena wouldn't have cared if she _was_ a vampire, she would have been here. Apart of Elena feels as if this was her fault. If she had never been at the party that night, her parents would have came to drag her out, Jenna, them, Vicki, and everyone that had died would probably be here right now. But there is a downer on that scenario too, because if she hadn't done that, she would have never met Damon and Stefan. _Does life ever get easy? Because if I had a choice, I don't know if I would rather lose Damon and Stefan or bring back my simple life_. She thought of the question that would never get answered. Because there was no answer.

XxX

*The End*


End file.
